Ultra Hardcore
Mindcrack's Ultra Hardcore (or UHC) events are pre-planned events in which a number of the members attempt to survive each other and the environment. For the first two seasons, the goal was to slay the Enderdragon. Once this was achieved, a PVP aspect was introduced, which has remained ever since. Of the current members, only thejims has never competed in an Ultra Hardcore. Two former members, just_defy and ShreeyamGFX, took part in at least one during their time on the server. Spoiler Alert If you plan on watching a UHC from someone's perspective we recommend that you do not go through the following, as it would spoil the fun. The Mod Initial series used a mod, which remained in use until it was recreated in vanilla Minecraft for series fourteen. The mod: *Prevents health regeneration (except using golden apples) *Crafting recipe for golden apples require gold ingots instead of golden nuggets *Crafting recipe for glistening watermelons require gold blocks instead of gold ingots *The mumble plug-in was also added new to series 14. Season 1 The first season saw Team Nancy Drew (Guude, PauseUnpause, VintageBeef and W92Baj) attempt to slay the Enderdragon. The series ended without this goal being achieved, VintageBeef decided not to continue after PauseUnpause was shot by a skeleton, leaving him as the only survivor. In Episode 4, W92Baj was killed, becoming the first Mindcracker ever to die in a UHC series. Guude and PauseUnpause followed in the next episode, at which point the series was drawn to a close. Season 2: Kill Ender Dragon as a Team Participants #W92Baj (died) #Vintagebeef #Guude #PauseUnpause The team was victorious in slaying the Ender Dragon. With the exception of Baj, who died from a Blaze. Season 3: Free-For-All Participants: Death Order *BdoubleO100 (blown up by a creeper) *Etho (killed by fall damage when fighting PauseUnpause) *PauseUnpause (slain by kurtmac's Wolf) *Docm77 (slain by a spider) *W92Baj (slain by a Zombie) *VintageBeef (shot by a Skeleton) *kurtmac (blown up by a creeper) *Guude (winner) Season 4: Kill Other Team or complete the Victory Monument Participants #Team Nancy Drew *Guude *VintageBeef *PauseUnpause *W92Baj 2. DOOKE *kurtmac *Etho *Bdouble0100 *Docm77 Deaths: *VintageBeef of Team Nancy Drew (slain by an Enderman) *W92Baj of Team Nancy Drew (shot by a Skeleton) *BdoubleO100 of Team DOOKE (shot by PauseUnpause) *kurtmac of Team DOOKE (slain by Guude) *PauseUnpause of Team Nancy Drew (slain by Docm77) *Docm77 of Team DOOKE (slain by Guude) *Guude of Team Nancy Drew (shot by Etho) Etho survived, causing DOOKE to win. Season 4b: Rematch Participants are the same as Season 4 Deaths: PauseUnpause of Team Nancy Drew (fell into lava) W92Baj of Team Nancy Drew (shot by a Skeleton) kurtmac of Team DOOKE (slain by Guude's Wolf) Etho of Team DOOKE (shot by VintageBeef) VintageBeef of Team Nancy Drew (slain by BdoubleO100) Docm77 of Team DOOKE (slain by Guude) BdoubleO100 of Team DOOKE (slain by Guude's Wolf) Guude survived, causing Team Nancy Drew to win the season. Season 5: Free-For-All Participants(Death Order) #Pakratt0013 (slain by Docm77) #Zisteau (slain by Guude) #just_defy (shot by a Skeleton) #kurtmac (died to a glitch when his wolf teleported to him while boating) #Docm77 (slain by Etho) #Guude (fireballed by a Ghast) #Bdouble0100 (shot by PauseUnpause) #W92Baj (blown up by a creeper) #Nebris (shot by PauseUnpause) #VintageBeef (shot by Etho) #Etho (slain by PauseUnpause) #PauseUnpause (winner) Season 6: Free-For-All Participants(Death Order) #just_defy (killed by a spider glitch when he relogged to get rid of an XP ball spinning over his head) #Guude (shot by BdoubleO100) #VintageBeef (slain by Etho while battling Nebris) #Pakratt0013 (shot by AnderZEL) #Etho (slain by PauseUnpause) #W92Baj (slain by a Cave Spider) #Bdouble0100 (slain by PauseUnpause's Wolf) #PauseUnpause (slain by Nebris) #Nebris (slain by PauseUnpause) #Zisteau (shot by kurtmac) #kurtmac (died to fall damage because of his wolf) #AnderZEL (slain by mcgamer) #mcgamer (winner) Season 7: Teams of Two Participants #AnderZEL and Docm77 (Team DnA) #VintageBeef and PauseUnpause (Team Canada) #just_defy and Nebris (Team Justis) #Bdouble0100 and Guude (OOG) #mcgamer and Pakratt0013 (Team Diamond Shovel) #kurtmac and Zisteau (Team Single Malt Scotch) #W92Baj and Pyro_0 (Team UK) Death Order: #VintageBeef of Canada (slain by AnderZEL) #AnderZEL of DnA (slain by PauseUnpause) #Docm77 of DnA (shot by PauseUnpause) (DnA ELIMINATED) #Pakratt0013 of Diamond Shovel (shot by Nebris) #mcgamer of Diamond Shovel (shot by Nebris) (Diamond Shovel ELIMINATED) #Zisteau of Single Malt Scotch (slain by a Zombie) #Guude of OOG (shot by a Skeleton) #PauseUnpause of Canada (slain by BdoubleO100) (Canada ELIMINATED) #BdoubleO100 of OOG (burned to death because of PauseUnpause's Fire Aspect sword) (OOG ELIMINATED) #kurtmac of Single Malt Scotch (slain by Nebris' Wolf) (Single Malt Scotch ELIMINATED) #Pyro_0 of UK (slain by Nebris' Wolf) #W92Baj of UK (shot by Nebris) (UK ELIMINATED) #Nebris of Justis (slain by W92Baj's Wolf) just_defy survived, so Justis won. Season 8: Free-For-All Participants(Death Order) #Bdouble0100 (slain by Nebris) #Guude (slain by adlingtont) #W92Baj (shot by a Skeleton) #adlingtont (slain by a Zombie) #Millbee (shot by a Skeleton) #generikb (shot by a Skeleton) #Mhykol (slain by mcgamer) #Docm77 (suffocated because of a 1.3 water glitch) #kurtmac (died to fall damage while fighting Etho) #Nebris (shot by Etho) #Pyro_0 (slain by Etho) #VintageBeef (shot by Etho after he killed Pyro_0) #mcgamer (shot by Etho) #Pakratt0013 (shot by Etho) #Etho (winner) Season 9: First to Slay the Ender Dragon Teams #CobbleHATERz (Pakratt0013, Nebris, mcgamer & paulsoaresjr) #Potty Mouth (generikb, Pyro_0, AnderZEL & Millbee) #DOOKE (Etho, Docm77, BdoubleO100 & kurtmac) #Fairly Hardcore (SethBling, BlameTC, Avidya & Mhykol) #Team Nancy Drew (Guude, PauseUnpause, W92Baj & VintageBeef) In order to win their team had to get the last shot on the Ender Dragon, as a throwback to the one year anniversary of Season 1. Deaths: #Pakratt0013 of CobbleHATERz (fireballed by a Blaze) #Nebris of CobbleHATERz (burned to death) #Millbee of Potty Mouth (fell off a 1 wide bridge and died of fall damage) #mcgamer of CobbleHATERz (shot by W92Baj) #Docm77 of DOOKE (slain by a Zombie Pigman) #SethBling of Fairly Hardcore (slain by the Ender Dragon) #BlameTC of Fairly Hardcore (slain by the Ender Dragon) #Mhykol of Fairly Hardcore (slain by the Ender Dragon) #Avidya of Fairly Hardcore (slain by the Ender Dragon) (Team Fairly Hardcore ELIMINATED) #paulsoaresjr of CobbleHATERz (slain by the Ender Dragon) (Team CobbleHATERz ELIMINATED) #Ender Dragon (shot by Team Nancy Drew) Team Nancy Drew killed the dragon, so they won the season. Season 10: Teams of Three Teams #M.A.N. (Millbee, AnderZEL & Nebris) #Sobriety (Avidya, Mhykol & kurtmac) #Blame the Generik Beef (BlameTC, generikb & VintageBeef) #Uppercat (BdoubleO100, Docm77 & Zisteau) #Guude BJ (Guude, jsano19 & W92Baj) #PEP (paulsoaresjr, Etho & Pakratt0013) #PIMP (PauseUnpause, mcgamer & Pyro_0) Team PIMP won, Pyro and MC Gamer were both killed. Deaths (In chronological order) #generikb (Blame the Generik Beef) was slain by Avidya (Sobriety). #AnderZEL (MAN) was slain by kurtmac (Sobriety). #Nebris (MAN) was slain by kurtmac (Sobriety). #Millbee (MAN) was shot by Avidya (Sobriety). -Team MAN eliminated #paulsoaresjr (PEP) was slain by Pyro_0 (PIMP). #Pyro_0 (PIMP) was slain by Etho (PEP). #Etho (PEP) hit the ground too hard (PauseUnpause attacked him, but it was fall damage that finished him). #Pakratt0013 (PEP) was slain by Docm77 (Uppercats). -Team PEP eliminated #W92Baj (Guude BJ) was shot by VintageBeef (Blame the Generik Beef). #BlameTC (Blame the Generik Beef) was shot by Guude (Guude BJ). #Mhykol (Sobriety) blew up (Creeper). #Guude (Guude BJ) was slain by Wolf (Jsano's). NOTE: He was fighting mcgamer, and accidentally hit jsano19's Wolf. #jsano19 (Guude BJ) was slain by mcgamer (PIMP). -Team Guude BJ eliminated #kurtmac (Sobriety) was slain by Docm77 (Uppercats). #Avidya (Sobriety) was shot by BdoubleO100 (Uppercats). -Team Sobriety eliminated #VintageBeef (Blame the Generik Beef) was shot by BdoubleO100 (Uppercats). -Team Blame the Generik Beef eliminated #Docm77 (Uppercats) was shot by PauseUnpause (PIMP). #mcgamer (PIMP) was slain by Zisteau (Uppercats). #Zisteau (Uppercats) was shot by PauseUnpause (PIMP). #BdoubleO100 (Uppercats) was shot by PauseUnpause (PIMP). #PauseUnpause was not killed, and his team won the season. Season 11: Free-For-All This season introduced eternal daytime and a new guest, Dinnerbone. This was the first single-player season where someone obtained potions (Nebris, and later, BlameTC). BdoubleO was able to find where Nebris and Pyro died, and obtained Nebris' potions. He "accidentally" left one healing potion behind, which was later found by Etho, making a grand total of four people who obtained potions this UHC. Deaths (In chronological order) #Avidya was slain by AnderZEL #Dinnerbone was slain by Docm77 #jsano19 left the game (jsano was having internet problems, and was unable to continue the season) #PauseUnpause was slain by Enderman #Docm77 was shot by Skeleton #generikb was slain by Etho #ShreeyamGFX was shot by Skeleton #W92Baj blew up (Creeper) #VintageBeef was shot by Etho #kurtmac was slain by BdoubleO100 #mcgamer blew up (Creeper) #Pakratt0013 was slain by Millbee #Pyro_0 was slain by Nebris #Nebris was slain by Wolf (Pyro_0's) -NOTE: Double kill between Pyro_0 and Nebris. #Millbee tried to swim in lava #AnderZEL was slain by Wolf (Guude's) #Zisteau went up in flames (His own lava) #Guude was shot by Etho #BdoubleO100 was shot by Etho #Etho was slain by BlameTC BlameTC was the season winner. Season 12: Teams of Two Season 12 featured two guests: SethBling and JL2579. Many people were unable to participate, including paulsoaresjr, mcgamer, Etho, Mhykol, Nebris, and BdoubleO100. Around episode 5, the server was sped up, including "ninja creepers" that would hiss for only a millisecond, a two minute long day cycle, sprinting zombies, spiders, and Blazes, and "quick draw" skeletons. Guude restarted the server, and discussion for a Season 12b was held, using the same teams with possibly more people. Teams: Red: Redshirts (BlameTheControler and SethBling) Blue: NoBeef (jsano19 and VintageBeef) Green: Wolfpack (AnderZEL and Guude) Yellow: Lavatrap (Pakratt0013 and Zisteau) Purple: Brewski (PauseUnpause and Pyro_0) Gray: Mongooses (kurtmac and W92Baj) Light Gray: Germinators (Docm77 and JL2579) White: White Rush'n (AvidyaZEN and generikb) Deaths: #Pakratt0013 of Lavatrap (slain by SethBling of Redshirt) #generikb of White Rush'n (blown up by Creeper) #AnderZEL of Wolfpack (shot by Skeleton) #Guude of Wolfpack (shot by Skeleton) -Team Wolfpack eliminated #VintageBeef of NoBeef (blown up by Creeper) #jsano19 of NoBeef (shot by Skeleton) -Team NoBeef eliminated #AvidyaZEN of White Rush'n (blown up Creeper) -Team White Rush'n eliminated #JL2579 of Germinators (slain by Blaze) #Docm77 of Germinators (shot by kurtmac of Mongooses) -Team Germinators eliminated #kurtmac of Mongooses (shot by Zisteau of Lavatrap) #W92Baj of Mongooses (slain by Zisteau of Lavatrap) -Team Mongooses eliminated #Zisteau of Lavatrap (shot by PauseUnpause of Brewskis) -Team Lavatrap eliminated #PauseUnpause of Brewskis (shot by SethBling of Redshirts) #Pyro_0 of Brewskis (slain by SethBling of Redshirts) -Team Brewskis eliminated SethBling and BlameTC won the season. SethBling's role is similar to Nebris' in Season 7, while BlameTC's is reminiscent of just_defy's.Incredibly funny thing is (Not for Pyro) is that he also had the same fate again (Season 7 he was killed with Baj by Nebris and was 4th place and in season 12 he was 3rd because he was killed by Sethbling,Pause could have shot Seth but when he almost shot him he realized he had to aim higher but before he could shoot he EXPLODED and Pyro tried to dig in however Seth charged). Season 13:Teams of 4 This season featured three guests in the form of Grumm, Dinnerbone, and OldManWillakers. Generikb was unable to attend due to the fact that he was in the middle of moving to Bulgaria. Teams: #Team Old-BdblO-Ratt-Bling (Cyan) :Oldmanwillakers(New), BdoubleO,Pakratt,Sethbling #Team No! (Red) :Etho,Grumm,Pyro,Paulsoaresjr #Team OP (Blue) :AnderZEL,Guude,PauseUnpause,Vintagebeef #Team BAND (Green) :Baj,Avidya,Nebris,Docm77 #Team All Business (White) :BlameTC,Dinnerbone,Jsano19,MCgamer Deaths: #Pakratt of Old-BdblO-Ratt-Bling (slain by Vintagebeef of OP) #Paulsoaresjr of team No! (slain by AnderZEL of OP) #Grumm of No! (slain by AnderZEL of OP) #Etho of No! (slain by PauseUnpause of OP) #PauseUnpause of OP (slain by Pyro of No!) #AnderZEL of OP (slain by Pyro of No!) #Pyro of No! (slain by Guude of OP) -Team No! eliminated #Vintagebeef of OP (slain by Zombie) #MCgamer of All Business (slain by BdoubleO of Old-BdblO-Ratt-Bling) #Dinnerbone of All Business (shot by Sethbling of Old-BdblO-Ratt-Bling) #Jsano19 of All Business (slain by Sethbling of Old-BdblO-Ratt-Bling) #Nebris of BAND (slain by Sethbling of Old-BdblO-Ratt-Bling) #BdoubleO of Old-BdblO-Ratt-Bling (slain by Baj of BAND) #Avidya of BAND (slain by Oldmanwillakers of Old-BdblO-Ratt-Bling) #Baj of BAND (slain by Sethbling of Old-BdblO-Ratt-Bling) #Docm77 of BAND (slain by Oldmanwillakers of Old-BdblO-Ratt-Bling) BAND eliminated #Guude of OP (slain by Sethbling of Old-BdblO-Ratt-Bling) OP eliminated #BlameTC of All Business (slain by Sethbling of Old-BdblO-Ratt-Bling) All Business eliminated #Winner:Team Old-BdblO-Ratt-Bling Guude was the only survivor alongside with BlameTC after Team BAND was killed and Team All Business were separated,BlameTC left his teammates to be killed by Old-BdblO-Ratt-Bling,Jsano was killed at a village by Seth. They fought All Business in the Midnight Battle of Twin Peaks. Season 14:Teams of 2 Season 14 featured two first timers in the form of Arkas and Vechs. For this season they using a mumble plugin that allowed the players to hear any other players within their immediate vicinity. Teams: #(Blue): (PauseUnpause, Arkas) #(Green): (Vechs, Zisteau) #(Aqua): (Pakratt, BlameTC) #(Cyan): (Docm77, Jsano) #(Orange): (Mhykol, KurtJMac) #(White): (Nebris, MCGamer) #(Yellow): (GenerikB, Baj) #(Gray): (Guude, Etho) #(Red): (Anderz, Sethbling) #(Purple): (Pyro, Avidya) Deaths: 1) Etho (Slain by Vechs) 2) Vechs (Slain by Guude) 3) Zisteau (Slain by Guude) Team Green Eliminated 4) Jsano (Shot by Pause) 5) Pyro (Slain by AnderZEL) 6) SethBling (Slain by AvidyaZen) 7) AnderZEL (Slain by AvidyaZen) Team Red Eliminated 8) AvidyaZen (Shot by Skeleton) Team Purple Eliminated 9) Guude (Slain by Pause) Team Gray Eliminated 10) Pakratt0013 (Slain By Generikb) 11) Docm77 (Burned to death) Team Cyan Eliminated 12) Generikb (Slain by Pause) 13) W92Baj (Slain by Pause) Team Ol' Yeller Eliminated 14) mcgamer (Slain by Pause) 15) Nebris (Slain by Pause)Team White Eliminated 16) kurtmac (Slain by Pause) 17) Mhykol (Slain by Arkas) Team Orange Eliminated 18) BlameTC (Slain by Arkas) Blue team of Arkas and Pause win, leaving Arkas with a win in his first ever UHC. Pause had a total of 7 kills, and Arkas had 2, bringing the overall team kill total to 9, tying Old-BdblO-Ratt-Bling's total in season 13. Category:Mindcrack Category:Events Category:Ultra Hardcore Category:Adlingtont Category:AnderZEL Category:AvidyaZEN Category:BdoubleO100 Category:BlameTC Category:Dinnerbone Category:Docm77 Category:Etho Category:Generikb Category:Guude Category:Jsano19 Category:Just_defy Category:Kurtmac Category:Mcgamer Category:Mhykol Category:Millbee Category:Nebris Category:Pakratt0013 Category:Paulsoaresjr Category:PauseUnpause Category:Pyro_0 Category:SethBling Category:ShreeyamGFX Category:VintageBeef Category:W92Baj Category:Zisteau Category:JL2579